Golf cages require framing as well as netting and the frames contribute in many cases more than 50% of the cost of manufacturing the cage.
Golf cage systems in the garage have been increasingly popular because they enable the golfer to practice during inclement weather. Because these cages are designed for outdoor use, they frequently create an errant ball hazard when erected and used in the garage.
It is a primary object of the present invention to ameliorate these problems in garage located golf cages and provide a lower cost golf cage system for the garage.